Would you like to dance?
by MaytheVampire
Summary: just something that popped into my head, After S4ep4 Sookie and Eric are just sitting at home.


It had been surprisingly a boring night at the house. Sookie sat on the couch snuggled under a blanket reading a book, the radio playing softly in the background. Eric had been sitting in the chair across from her the whole time. Just sitting there watching her every move. The way her eyes moved from word to word, the way she slightly bit her lip when she read an emotional part. He had almost gotten up 3 or four times to comfort her when he saw her eyes start to fill with tears. He listened to her breathing more then he was listening to the music. When the radio had been switched to commercials Sookie would reach over half paying attention to switch it to a different station. This time there were still commercials on but she didnt mind she dove back into her book and by the looks and sounds coming from her it was very emotional. Eric sat up in the chair watching her eyes fill with tears. His eyes dashed to her mouth where she was biting her lip to keep from breathing to heavily. When a song she had known long ago suddenly switched on creating an almost sad atmosphere in the room Eric stood. He looked almost shy but he crossed over to stand in front of her. When she didnt look up at him he noticed tears falling from her beautiful eyes. He reached down and took the book. "HEY!..give that back Eric, Now!" she looked up at him sniffiling and wiping away tears as fast as she could. He looked like he was a child bein scolded by their mother. "no, Sookie i dont want to see you sad" She removed the blankets from herself and stood up in front of him. The height difference was great but she reached up for the book. He quickly held it up in the air just above her reach. "Damn it Eric give me the book" He watched her struggle to get it smiling slightly. When she finally gave up trying to reach for it after a second she looked at him and saw that he was smileing at her. "Eric please give me my book" The song had ended and a slow rhythm had started along with softly sung lyrics. He watched as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to give her the book. He lowered his hand with the book in it and looked from her to the book. Then a brilliant smile crossed his face. He set the book down on the nearby table.

Sookie started to reach for it but was stopped by Eric's hands on hers. "Eric let go" her voice was calm and soft yet commanding. He looked into her eyes for a moment and with a small smirk he whispered "would you like to dance?" Sookie looked at him confused "what?" she said with a small giggle. He nodded slightly and repeated "Would you, like to dance?" She laughed at the offer in a kind way. "no Eric not now, but thank you for the offer" he let her go and sighed watching her tun to get her book "i guess thats for the best, i dont remember how to dance anyway" he shrugged and turned to go sit back down. She stopped "you dont even remember how to dance?" She looked at him shocked. He just stood there looking at her. She looked at the book in her hand then back at Eric "alright just one dance...we cant have you running around not remembering how to dance" she joked with him. She saw his smile again. "well come on just till the end of this song then i get to finish my book, deal?" she held her arms out for him. "Deal" he agreed with a wide smile. She wrapped an arm around his neck and then placed his hand on her waist. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. "now give me your other hand" she said as he stared at her face. He reached his hand out for hers and she took it. A few moments later they had the right steps down and were dancing a;most right. "1,2,3 that right you are a fast learner" She smiled up at Eric while watching their feet to make sure to not get stepped on. He was beaming from ear to ear. "i guess" His smile faltered as the song came to an end. She saw he change in mood and glanced over at her book. "i guess i could teach you another dance if you want, the book isnt going anywhere" She loved his smile but was to embarrassed to admit it. "really, you can go back to your book if you would like" He stood only a foot away but all of the sudden Sookie felt as if that were 1000 miles away.

She was frozen in his gaze, a bright red blush starting on her face. He looked at her in the same almost hopefull puppy look that had been on his face ever since she found him walking along the road. She had almost surprised herself when she nearly jumped into his arms. He was a bit surprised as well, but happy. She had not realized she was holding her breath until she felt the need to breath. He was staring at her in a different way now, in a loving way. His eyes burned into her heart and made it beat faster.


End file.
